The Lost Doctor
by Charioteer
Summary: Shortly after the death of the Master, the Doctor, Martha, and Jack are transported to the year 2183. But they are not alone in this strange new galaxy...
1. An Impossible Thing

**Author:** Yay! I'm the first one on this site to write a Doctor Who/Mass Effect crossover. I'm number 1! I'm number 1! I'm num--

**Jack:** Actually, there's already a Doctor Who/Mass Effect crossover on this site.

**Author:** Really? How many are there?

**Doctor:** Just one.

**Author:** ...

**Martha:** Are you alright?

**Author:** I'm number 2! I'm number 2!

* * *

In Cardiff, the Doctor, Martha Jones, and Jack Harkness leaned against a rail and looked out onto the world they had just saved. Martha was the first to speak.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you."

"Good," replied the Doctor.

After a moment, Jack bent under the rail. "Back to work."

"I really don't mind, though," the Doctor said. "Come with me."

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the "Year That Never Was". And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility."

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that."

The Doctor then grabbed Jack's arm and took out his sonic screwdriver. "Hey, I need that!"

"I can't have you walking around with a time-traveling teleport." The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the device on Jack's wrist. He activated the screwdriver while pressing the buttons on the device. "You could go anywhere…twice. The second time to apologize"

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack."

Jack grinned. "Been called that before." He started to walk away, then stopped, turned, and saluted. "Sir. Ma'am." Both the Doctor and Martha returned his salute.

**

Inside Torchwood, alarms blared. Toshiko Sato stared at the computer screen in disbelief. This couldn't be right. The computer was telling her that a second rift was opening up almost directly above them. After a couple seconds, however, the reading vanished and the alarms stopped.

**

On the Normandy, Commander Shepard turned away from the holographic communications device he had been using to speak with the council. He wasn't in a particularly good mood. Then again, he never was after being berated by the Turian councilor.

Shepard sighed and was about to head to the CIC when he was blinded by a flash of light. When he could see again, the Commander spotted a man lying on the ground in front of him. The man groaned as he got to his feet.

The man looked all around the room, his eyes eventually landing on Commander Shepard. The man grinned ear to ear. "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

**

On the Citadel, Ambassador Udina was reading Commander Shepard's report about the mission on Noveria. Udina sighed. Sure, the Commander was a skilled soldier, and granted he almost always got the job done, but did he really have to make such a mess?

The Ambassador looked up as Captain Anderson walked into his office. "Ah, Captain. You're right on time. I wanted to discuss Commander Shepard's conduct."

"What about it?"

"I was hoping you could convince him to be somewhat more…discrete."

"Discrete isn't really the Commander's style."

"Believe me, I know." The Ambassador got up from his chair and walked around the desk. "Shepard respects you a great deal more than he does me. If you told him to try and…"

Ambassador Udina was interrupted by a blinding flash of light. When it faded, a young woman was lying on her back. She lifted her head and looked at the two men who stared back at her. She got up and looked around the office.

Captain Anderson took a step toward her. "Miss?" She looked at him. Something in her face told the Captain that this woman wasn't to be taken lightly. "Who are you?"

"Martha Jones," she answered, extending her hand, which Anderson shook. "This may sound like an odd question, but what year is it?"

**

On Feros, employees of ExoGeni were gathered in the ruins of a once magnificent Prothean city. Juliana Baynham and Ethan Jeong were arguing again. "We can't just abandon her!"

"We can't go back to ExoGeni headquarters. We wouldn't make it ten feet on the skyway without getting slaughtered!"

"There must be something we can do!"

"There isn't. She's probably already dead, just like the colonists at Zhu's Hope."

"No! I won't give up hope!"

Jeong was about to reply when they were engulfed in white light. After the light was gone, Juliana, Jeong, and everyone else taking shelter there stared at the man lying on the ground. A man whom everyone knew wasn't there a second ago.

The man got to his feet and looked at the ruins around him. "What a dump. Then again," he muttered, catching sight of one of the guards, a man with a bum like you wouldn't believe. "I guess it could be worse."

**

On Virmire, one of the scientists was examining the test results on the last batch of subjects. The Asari was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the flash of light behind her. In fact she didn't realize anything was wrong until she heard someone drumming their fingers on her desk.


	2. Credentials

Shepard stared at the man who had appeared in his comm. room. "Who are you?"

The Doctor began muttering to himself. "Let's see…Systems Alliance military uniform, circa 2180, probably a cruiser, judging by the sound of the drive core, therefore I am…" The Doctor whipped out his psychic paper and spoke more clearly. "…Dr. John Smith, Systems Alliance R&D."

"Okay…" The commander was a little taken aback. "How did you get on my ship?"

"We've been experimenting with teleportation," the Doctor answered, putting away his "credentials". "Could you tell me where I am?"

"Wait. You teleported here and you don't know where 'here' is?"

"Well, I was supposed to end up in Barcelona. Am I close?"

"Barcelona the city?"

"No, Barcelona the planet."

"Who would name a planet Barcelona?"

"Maybe someone from the city Barcelona?"

"Well, I don't know if we're near Barcelona, but I could show you where we are." Shepard gestured out of the comm. room. The two walked out into the CIC.

"This CIC isn't standard Alliance. It looks almost Turian."

"The Normandy was partially constructed by Turians."

The Doctor became excited. "The Normandy?"

"Yes…"

"I'm on _the_ Normandy?"

"Yes you are," replied Shepard, walking up the ramp to the galaxy map.

"But that makes you Commander Shepard, doesn't it?"

"Do you want to know where you are or not?"

"Right, sorry." The Doctor walked up next to Shepard. The commander pressed a series of buttons and the map zoomed in, first to the Horse Head Nebula, then to the Pax system, and finally to the planet Noveria. "Noveria?"

"That's right."

"I'm on Noveria."

"For now…" Shepard then proceeded to plot a course from Noveria to the Citadel.

"Commander," said a voice over the comm. system. "We're getting a transmission from the Citadel."

"Is it the ambassador?"

"It's not his signature. I think it's from the council. I'll patch it through to the comm. room."

"Alright." Shepard looked over at the Doctor. "And tell Lieutenant Alenko to report to the CIC."

**

Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko climbed the stairs up to the command deck. Passing through the door at the top of the staircase, he saw the commander talking with a tall man in a brown coat. They turned to face Kaiden as he approached. Commander Shepard walked over to him. "I need to talk to the council. In the meantime, I want you to keep an eye on Dr. Smith here."

"Who is he, sir?"

"No idea. He says he's from Alliance R&D, but I have a hard time believing that."

"You just want me to watch him, sir?"

"Be discrete about it. Maybe give him a tour of the ship or something. Just make sure he doesn't touch anything."

**

Tali and Adams were working diligently when Kaiden brought the Doctor to engineering. "Oh…that is beautiful." Tali turned around and saw the Doctor admiring Normandy's drive core. "That's a Tantalus drive core. No wonder I thought this was cruiser…" The Doctor looked down at her and smiled. "Hello. I'm Dr. Smith."

"Um, I'm Tali."

"Nice to meet you, Tali."

"I'm sorry, but I'm very busy right now," Tali said, turning back to her work.

"What's the problem?" the Doctor asked as he walked up next to her, looking over her shoulder.

"We've got massive power fluctuations. I have no idea how it happened, but if we don't fix it, we'll drop out of FTL."

"It's worse than that," said Adams. "At this rate, the core will discharge long before we decelerate."

"And what happens if the core discharges?" asked the Doctor.

"Normally the ship's grounded so it's no big deal. But if the core discharges in space, we'll all be fried."

"But without knowing how the fluctuations started, there's no way of stopping them." Tali said almost frantically.

"May I?" the Doctor said calmly, gesturing at Tali's station.

Normally, Tali would have ignored such a request, but there was something about this man that she trusted. She knew somehow that if anyone could save them, it was Dr. Smith. She stepped out of the way.

The Doctor pulled out his glasses and put them on as he started working. After about a minute, Adams announced that the readings were returning to normal. The Doctor stepped back, taking off his glasses. "There," he announced. "That should stop the fluctuations and give you plenty of time to reach the Citadel before the core needs discharging."

Adams was impressed, Tali was speechless, and Kaiden was starting to wonder just who this man really was. "Who did you say you were, again?"

The Doctor showed Kaiden the psychic paper. "Dr. John Smith, Systems Alliance R&D."

Kaiden raised an eyebrow. "Is this a joke?"

"Is what a joke?"

Kaiden nodded at the psychic paper. "That paper's blank."

* * *

**Author:** Yay! Chapter two's done!

**Martha:** Hang on. How come I'm not in this chapter?

**Jack:** Neither am I.

**Author:** Don't worry, you'll be back in the limelight soon enough.

**???:** I can't believe I agreed to this.

**Doctor:** What's wrong?

**???:** You get an entire chapter to yourself, but I haven't even said anything yet.

**Doctor:** So? That just makes you more enigmatic.

**Author:** _Anyway._ To those of you reading this fic: Thank you and please review.


	3. Archangel

Martha was no stranger to time travel, but she wasn't used to being alone and stranded on an ancient, alien space station. Granted she wasn't entirely alone. But the armed guards escorting her to Citadel Security didn't offer much comfort.

She hadn't really expected to be arrested for trespassing. Though now that she thought about it, she had trespassed on numerous occasions when she was with the Doctor.

No sooner had Martha arrived at the C-Sec Academy then a large, bipedal, and very angry looking reptile threw a man across the room. Five C-Sec officers, including the two that were guarding her, worked together to try and bring the lizard under control. While everyone was distracted, Martha took her TARDIS key out and slipped it around her neck.

**

Ashley Williams was examining the various items the man calling himself "The Doctor" had in his pockets. Of particular note were the paper with which the intruder fooled Commander Shepard, and a device about the size of a pen with a blue light at the end. When Ashley had pressed one of the buttons on it, it caused Wrex's shotgun to burst into flame. The weapon wasn't seriously damaged, but no one had touched the device since.

Ashley had just set down a yo-yo when one of the objects she had yet to look at closely began ringing. She picked it up and read the tiny screen on the front of it. It said "Martha".

**

After several rings, Martha's call was finally answered. "Doctor? Doctor, what's going on? Where am I?"

Martha could hear people talking in the background. Eventually, she heard the Doctor's voice. "Martha, are you okay?

"For now. I'm using the TARDIS key to avoid attention."

"Are you on Earth?"

"Somehow I doubt it," she answered, looking out the window at the vast city that stretched out before her and the nebula behind it.

"Well if you're not on Earth, then the TARDIS key's not going to do you any good."

"It got me away from the police well enough."

"But the keys only worked like that because I had plugged them into the Archangel Network… Oh, that's it!" Martha was forced to move the phone a couple inches from her ear. "We fell through a rift in time and space. Now, what it that rift never closed? If there's still a connection from here and Earth, then the signal from the Archangel Network could be bleeding through."

"So basically, the keys still work."

"Not only that, but if I can find a way to manipulate the rift, I can take us home."

"Brilliant!"

"Alright, where are you?"

"I'm not sure, but when I got arrested, they were taking me to the C-Sec Academy."

"C-Sec Academy? That's on the Citadel, which happens to be where I'm headed."

"Great, what's the Citadel?"

"It's a massive space station. See if you can find Flux. It shouldn't be too far from the Academy."

"What's Flux?"

"It's a bar. Great place to blend in."

"So, what, am I just supposed to wait there for you?"

"Yes," the Doctor said in a firm voice. "I don't want you wandering off. If you got lost, it would be almost impossible to find you."

"Alright. I'll wait at the bar," Martha replied, annoyed, as she closed her phone.

**

The Doctor stood blank-faced for several seconds before looking down at the phone. "She hung up on me. Still," he said, his cheery disposition returning, "at least she's okay."

**

Martha sat at a table in Flux with a glass of water, wondering how long it would take for the Doctor to find her, and wondering if she'd ever make it back home. She began to drum her fingers on the table absentmindedly.


	4. Four

Martha had been sitting in Flux for nearly an hour when she finally got fed up with doing nothing. She decided to take a look around, making sure not to go too far.

She was walking down a side street when she ran headlong into someone who had been rounding the corner. The man got to his feet first and helped Martha up. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't see you there." The man had short, dark hair and a kind smile. He wore what Martha took to being the 22nd century's version of a suit. "You okay?" he asked.

It took a moment for Martha to respond. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You shouldn't be walking around this area on your own. It's not safe."

"I'm kind of new to the Citadel."

"Well, I'd be happy to escort you to…wherever you're going."

"Thanks," Martha said, starting back towards Flux and putting the TARDIS key in her pocket. The man followed beside her. "I'm Martha, by the way."

"Billy," replied the man, extending his hand.

**

Saren Arterius walked into his private office and saw the translucent image of Sovereign waiting for him. As he approached, he could tell that his ally was not pleased.

"Have you located the conduit?"

"With the cipher I retrieved from the Thorian, the vision has become significantly clearer."

"There is a problem."

"Unfortunately, the vision is incomplete. I have located another beacon, however. With it, I will find the conduit."

"That is not what I was referring to."

**

"…so the bartender says 'Oi mate, you're bard.'" Martha and Billy burst into laughter. They had been sitting in Flux for about an hour, talking about their adventures. Billy had been all around the galaxy.

"And you told that joke to Shakespeare? What did he say?"

"He didn't get it." Chuckling, Billy looked down at his watch.

"Uh-oh," he said, looking up at Martha. "I'm sorry. My ship leaves in ten minutes." Getting up, he added, "Maybe I'll see you later, Martha."

"Maybe," she said with a smile.

**

Saren walked along a catwalk overlooking several containment cells holding captured Salarians. His conversation with Sovereign disturbed him. He stopped and looked down into one of the cells. The subject inside was sitting on the floor tapping his leg.

Saren's eyes narrowed. That was the same beat that the human had been tapping when they first met. Continuing his walk, Saren decided he would have a word with Mr. Saxon when he returned with the beacon.

* * *

**Jack:** Where am I?

**Saxon:** You're on Feros.

**Jack:** Yeah, but what have I been doing this whole time?

**Saxon:** If the author wrote what you've been up to, he'd probably have to raise the rating for this story.

**Jack:** ...

**Saxon:** Oh, come on. Not even a chuckle?

**Jack:** I'm going to shoot you when this fic is over, assuming you haven't already died by the end.

**Saxon:** ...


	5. Well, it's about time

**Jack:** It's about time we had an update.

**Martha:** It's kind of short, though.

**Jack:** Yeah, what gives?

**Author:** I've been too busy to write anything for a long time. I'm afraid it might take me a bit to get back into the swing of things. Sorry.

* * *

"So what does this Martha look like?" Garrus asked his unusual charge.

"Human. Dark skin. Red vest. She should be using the perception filter to disguise herself," replied the Doctor.

"You mean she's invisible?" inquired Garrus as he and the Doctor entered Flux.

"No, she's just not noticeable."

"Is that her?" Garrus pointed to a human who was waving them over.

"Well that was easy," the Doctor said with a smile.

-T-

Jack lay on the skyway. He had just been torn apart be a squad of Geth. Suddenly, he felt as though he were being dragged across broken glass. As life returned to his body, it occurred to him that trying to reach ExoGeni headquarters on his own might not have been a very good idea. Grabbing the assault rifle one of the guards let him borrow, Jack got to his feet and aimed at the nearest Geth trooper.

-T-

"Wait, you're a prisoner?" asked Martha with disbelief after the Doctor told her what had happened to him since arriving on the Normandy.

"Of course not," replied the Doctor, almost defensively. "I'm a guest."

Martha looked over at the Doctor's armed escort. "Right…"

Martha saw Garrus put his hand up to his ear. "Yes, Commander," he said, lowering his hand and rising from his chair. "We're moving out, Doctor."

"Right, come on, Martha," the Doctor said, also getting to his feet. "I'm going to show you the most famous ship in the Alliance fleet."

-T-

"Mr. Saxon," Saren started, looking out over the ocean. "Welcome back. I trust you recovered the beacon?"

"I did," Saxon replied from the doorway.

"Good," Saren said as he removed his pistol from its holster. "You've done well, Mr. Saxon, but I'm afraid you've become more trouble than you're worth." Saren turned and pointed the gun at Saxon's head. "Goodbye, Mr. Saxon."


End file.
